


麋

by OceanCat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	麋

胡彬正要反手带上门，却被走廊里一点赤红火星吸引了注意。

“还不睡？”

谢天宇懒懒散散打一个哈欠，毫无形象地把五官扭曲成滑稽的样子，他的身体倚墙而立，脑袋歪斜着一副困倦模样，仿佛下一秒就要酣睡不醒——但点烟这事可不是一个头脑混沌的人能做出来的举动，胡彬看见一只骷髅遮住他的嘴，灰色的烟雾从指间溢出。

“来看看。”

这人说话总是让你觉得他很无所谓，吊儿郎当又玩世不恭。胡彬皱着眉看他抓了抓打理过的短发，手指下意识地在门框上收紧，谢天宇扫过门旁那道一掌宽的缝隙，透出一点冷蓝色的光，今晚是个好天，他想。

最后胡彬先败下阵，侧过身子让出了通行道路。谢天宇冲他眨眼睛，含含糊糊地道谢，推开房门撞上从洗手间出来的陈裕添，男孩怔了一下，举起毛巾的手僵在半空，最后又颓丧地落下，胡乱擦了擦自己一头黑色顺毛。陈裕添含着牙刷，冲他没什么精神地笑了笑，“我去隔壁借个洗手间，马桶坏了。”

谢天宇又抽了一口烟。其实他不怎么在基地抽烟，但赵志铭来了之后他就莫名其妙地格外喜欢。那人对烟味儿挺抗拒，看到他摸出烟盒来就皱起小巧凉薄的五官，抿着嘴角执拗地把目光黏在屏幕上不理他，整张脸颊线条硬邦邦的——但他对赵志铭的这种反感时才会显露的表情有些近乎扭曲地迷恋，或许是平时对谁都是笑面三分的人少见的发怒和厌恶对他来说才谈得上有趣。

靠里的赵志铭抱着被子分给他了一个眼神，尖尖利利的刀平静地刺过来，刺啦一声把华丽的表象划破，腐败不堪的棉絮内里争先恐后地从伤口里挤出灰白的一团。他微微佝着身，尺寸不和的队服披在细弱的肩膀，前胸被被子遮挡严实，他像个放跑了气儿的玩具没什么精神地眨眨眼睛，速度如新生婴儿般缓慢，向后歪斜地靠在床头。

房间里两个打野一个中单站成一个形状诡异的三角形。陈裕添下意识往窗边那张床铺张望一眼，恰巧对上赵志铭的视线，他们的目光在空中相遇，像撞在一起的两只幼猫，惊惶又怯怯地快速避开了。年轻漂亮男孩的下场颇为相似，可笑的是他们偏偏还是同一位置，被队友们七手八脚分别按在两张床上，爱萝莉的轮廓在陈裕添眼里的泪水中形成一个一晃就碎的脆弱影子，不知轻重的少年们嬉笑着将他们摆在一起，像商店里绑在一块儿的两个性爱娃娃。

爱萝莉是可怜又可爱的。他是受了伤跌跌撞撞又牙尖嘴利的猫，还没认清局势，满心期待能尝一尝首发的滋味，却先一步被扯开捅碎送入地狱。基地净是血气方刚的年轻男孩，猫被困在床铺的角落，纤瘦的脚踝被缠在一起的床单绊住，有人用手掌紧紧压住他的背，青年从枕头里露出来的半张脸狼狈落魄，往向无动于衷的陈裕添的视线仿佛一头濒临绝境的幼鹿。

不不不不不——陈裕添别开视线——不要看我。

EDG的人都很疼你吧？可惜这里不是EDG喔。

爱萝莉听到他这句话时似乎才活过来一点。脖颈以一个脆弱无助的角度向后折着，有男人的手掌搁在他喉结和锁骨处，性器抵在他受伤的唇角不知怜惜地捅弄着被咬破的创口，得到新玩物的孩子们试图将他浑身上下每一个洞都填满，他在这张床上只能称得上是肉欲玩具。他们将阴茎递进青年手掌间的同时还满不在乎地讨论着今天训练赛的战术，甚至有人会弯下腰来，笑着替他刮去舌尖上的精液，他被肏傻了，痴痴地吐出一点鲜红舌尖等待人帮他把那些污物擦掉，却引来青年们更加放肆的嘲笑，湿软的后穴合不拢，滴滴答答往外流着精，龟头压着他舌根那块软肉，猫被掐着腰操得乌黑眼珠上翻，涎水淌在尖巧的下巴，嘴巴甚至因为被迫张开太久都没办法正常闭合。

好可怜。陈裕添摇了摇头，用油性马克笔在青年精斑遍布的腿根上写了“正”字的第一笔。爱萝莉歪着头看他，目光似乎能穿过眼窝捅碎脑壳，细瘦的腿根被陈裕添抓在手里，因为肌肉被过度使用而浅浅抽搐着。陈裕添浑身触电般一抖，松手了。

第一天晚上陈裕添钻进了爱萝莉的被窝，猫僵着滚烫的身子，咬着牙骂他变态，一骂眼泪就扑簌簌地往枕头上砸。他面无表情地扳开新打野可怜颤抖的大腿，膝盖因为跪在地上被拖着头发爬行而红肿，陈裕添把红油倒进掌心揉开，青年的挣扎因为力气流失显得不值一提，轻而易举地被年轻的男孩子弄得双腿大开，肉穴被操成糜烂的深红圆洞，破破烂烂地像某种艳红的果肉，被人挤烂了捏出汁液来。男孩挖了一块药膏，细细地涂抹在肉穴撕裂的创口。

爱萝莉遮住红肿的眼眶，很低地嘟囔了一句话。那是三个字，陈裕添觉得熟悉，但却总想不起来是谁的名字，他只是沉默地把药膏塞进对方的枕下，然后回到自己的床上一夜未眠。

 

陈裕添向后退了一步，似乎不愿多掺和在这个房间里多一秒，从门缝间急匆匆地溜走，门锁咬合的声响似乎给了赵志铭一点刺激，他猫似的浑身一抖，牙尖打颤着仰头盯住谢天宇，但是他没有动，依旧哆哆嗦嗦地在床铺上缩成一团。那只纹着骷髅的手抚上他的脑袋，细软发丝在男人指间走过，不做造型的时候这人像个稚弱的留着乖巧发型的小男孩，所以尽管他会冷眼用眼尾扫你，红舌粘着牙尖骂你垃圾，总是还有人心甘情愿又急不可耐地抓住他的细瘦手腕，舔湿颤抖的睫毛，论他哭叫咒骂也不愿放开。

谢天宇将烟含在嘴里，手心遮住赵志铭的眼睛，那只骷髅在锁骨旁边停住了，轻轻掀开了被子。好像有点太早了，都没有时间留给他洗澡，乳白精斑还没有在他腿间凝固呢，双腕却先被塑料绳可怜巴巴地缚在一起了。

“你这是惹谁生气了？”谢天宇明明知道答案，却还是故意问起，赵志铭象征性扯了下绳子， 嘴角冷冷淡淡地抬起，像毒蛇吐出信子，亮出细小的尖牙，恶毒地咯咯笑起来：“冷少，今晚营业时间过了，顶不住啦。”

谢家小公子把那一点亮红色在指间翻了个圈，火星从赵志铭耷拉下来的眼睫毛上凌空掠过，滚烫的温度像古代烧红的刑具，猫抿起唇角收敛笑容，他怕疼是真的，被操开的第一天晚上眼泪流的稀里哗啦，和白天基地里活泼乖张的样子大相径庭。赵志铭盯着谢天宇指间那根烟，烟灰堆了长长一截摇摇欲坠，他看的有点儿发愣，怨毒地想，印下来吧，不是想让我痛吗。

谢天宇果然没有半分犹豫就在他身上把烟掐灭了，光裸的脊背哆嗦着渗出冷汗，他把打野翻个身，从后面轻轻叼住青年细薄的肩胛，隔着几乎没有厚度的肉咬着那块骨头。这甚至比烧灼皮肉来的更加痛苦，不耐痛的人眼圈一红，极小声地呜呜咽咽，臀肉蹭过谢天宇的大腿，把那柔软布料蹭上了点污浊的体液。

谢天宇不在乎把赵志铭下巴扭过来一点，就算掸掉的烟灰落进了爱萝莉的眼睛里也不会使那双黑色的眼珠减去半分清透，鼻尖染着红嘴唇却惨白，像两片锋利的刀刃。他有一副惹人怜爱的少年面孔，可皮肉和骨骼却太适合让那些心怀恶念的人折断，像折断一节脆生生的花枝，创口那里流着植物被拦腰切断遗留的黏液，太色情了。

爱萝莉学的很快，曾经十七岁的路人王是个顶聪明的男孩，学会了如何讨好地舔舐阴茎，再把湿漉漉的性器主动埋进自己屁股里，或者任由男人用指头夹着他的舌尖伸出来，对他的腰和屁股评头论足——这些话其实出现的次数很少，他在昏暗的寝室里听到最多的还是关于单杀的技巧或是控龙的经验，人们似乎并没有跟他搭话的欲望，他们眼里他只是供队员发泄性欲和情绪的肉便器，只有在一起上台打比赛的时候才会揽住赵志铭的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地要求他夹住屁股里的精液。

“我可能是真的有点儿毛病。”谢天宇低声嘀咕着，用手遮住赵志铭的眼睛。他声音很好听，磁性很足的低音炮，不做爱的时候他俩关系其实不错，对方总是在他心态爆炸的时候第一个安慰他的，他会开玩笑似的把瘦小的打野按进沙发里借助体型优势压得对方喘不过来气。视野的黑暗很容易让人袒露真心，赵志铭莫名其妙松了口气，浑身上下似乎也没那么疼了，听到他这句没头没脑的话楞了一下：“你讲什么批话呢？”

谢天宇用指肚有些抱歉地摩挲着他留下的烫伤，指尖有握鼠标留下的茧，他解开塑料绳，赵志铭熟练地揉着手腕，看着谢天宇又点燃了一支烟。他俩很少像这样彼此面对面坐着，烟越飘越高，谢天宇吸了几口就觉得百无聊赖，便靠近一点，吻住因为烟雾而皱起眉的猫。赵志铭尝到他口腔里薄荷烟的味道，他一直挺想尝尝烟的味道，人总是对不熟悉的东西抱有好奇心，就像也总会爱上自己看不顺眼的人，他思绪在成都闷热的空气里飘回灵石路，曾经看不惯的冷面中单，现在笑起来甜甜蜜蜜眯起细长眼睛的小狐狸。

他睁开眼睛，谢天宇漂亮的泪痣近在咫尺。

 

赵志铭按着对方的胸口推开他，愉悦地眯起眼睛，饱满的卧蚕让他整张脸多了几分生气：“你可能是真的有毛病。”

“亲你就是有毛病了？”谢天宇也笑起来。他从床头柜拿出里面的盒子，赵志铭脸色骇然一变，下意识往后躲了躲，整个人可怜兮兮地往角落里缩。

真的好变态。谢天宇咂咂舌尖，他自己都搞不懂这人五官明明寡淡，却偏生出一种奇怪的风情和艳丽，眼尾下切，很利落的一笔，抬起眼看人却无辜的很。就从眼睛开始吧，浑身上下最柔软漂亮的地方，把这人的灵魂毫不犹豫地扯烂撕碎，再塞回那具残破不堪的皮囊里，不知情的人只知道爱萝莉喜欢惹人跳脚又但不招人讨厌，张弛有度八面玲珑，保持着恰到好处的距离，一双笑眼弯起来可爱良善，谁知道血肉早就变成了一捧破碎的玫瑰花瓣，散发着腐烂的香气。

他和谢天宇并肩穿过空无一人的走廊，基地的人基本都睡了，门缝间传出此起彼伏的鼾声，他俩踏着黑暗一前一后走进训练室，打开一盏灯，室内的光不算太亮，净适合做些龌龊淫糜的勾当。

赵志铭披着谢天宇的队服，下身赤裸地站在自己的电脑桌前。细直的腿努力并拢了，挨在一块儿的臀肉间垂下来一截粉红色的电线，他费劲地用胳膊把自己撑直，腿连着腰腹一阵阵细微颤抖，涨红的性器吐着水儿，在桌子边缘来回剐蹭。

猫真的挺不耐操的，磨了两下腿就软下来，红着眼圈儿回头细声细气地找谢天宇求饶，双腿下意识地夹紧，嗡嗡震动的玩具就堵在穴口，把细小的褶皱都撑平，他腻着嗓子呻吟起来，好像这样能减轻一点儿快感似的。他被调教熟了，轻轻一碰就能挤出甘甜的汁液，淫水滴滴答答顺着他大腿内侧流到训练室地板上，聚成淫糜的一小滩，赵志铭眯着眼往下看，光裸的下腹让他看起来像个未发育的高中男生，他晕晕乎乎地靠着桌子往地上滑，有人一把拎住他的胳膊将他推到桌子上，两个人分别抓住两条腿卡在手肘间，青年湿淋淋地门户大开，男人用尺子重重抽打被亵玩肿胀的乳头，又猥亵似的拍打鼓胀的会阴和湿嫩的肉洞，黑发青年整个人像是水里捞出来似的尖叫着扭着身子讨饶，又被人捂住了嘴巴堵住鼻子，直到他露出窒息得快要死掉的神情才一边玩弄他歪斜疲软下来的阴茎一边松开手。

“怎么不哭了？平常水多的和什么似的。”

“哪儿那么多屁话呢，不操滚下去。”

“别啊，就是问问，冷少今天脾气不小啊。”

谢天宇捏着他的下巴，赵志铭脆弱的虹膜大喇喇被白炽灯刺着，他张开嘴巴试图汲取氧气，太阳穴突突跳，看上去狼狈又不失色情。

“明天打EDG，你上场。”

赵志铭听懂了又像是没听懂，痴痴傻傻地应了一声，他擦掉一点眼睑上的精液，下意识去看自己的电脑桌面，那本来是绑着两个小辫子有点面瘫的褐发少女，在唯独对排球少年情有独钟的男朋友的威逼利诱下换成了穿着队服的小男孩。

你想我吗，畜生？

他流下泪来。

想个屁。

END


End file.
